The present invention is directed to the field of devices driven by small electric motors such as power tools. The present invention can also be applied to other fields of endeavor such as power windows in automobiles, windshield wiper motors, power steering pumps, etc. In all of these applications, an electric motor must be available to respond immediately to the application of a load to the motor. Thus, the present invention can be applied in a variety of applications.
The present invention provides a motor controller that allows the motor to remain at idle with a very low power consumption. However, upon application of a load to the motor, the motor begins to increase in speed proportional to the applied load. Prior to the present invention, the available motor controls that can be applied in this manner suffer from various defects including being complicated to implement and expensive to manufacture. The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a simple, cost-effective solution to the defects of available motor controllers.